Tres veces en las que Jack dijo no y una en la que cedio
by cielphantomville
Summary: En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado. Frase de Pablo Neruda.


**TRES VECES EN LAS QUE JACK DIJO NO Y UNA EN LA QUE CEDIÓ.**

 **Resumen.**

En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado. Frase de Pablo Neruda.

 **1 (UNO)**

Jamie apretó sus pequeños labios, sus ojitos grandes se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo en que apretaba entre sus pequeñas manos de creyente el cayado de Jack.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestiono el niño de ocho años mientras retaba a Jack a darle una respuesta convincente.

—Pues porque no es correcto, aún eres muy niño —argumento Jack intentando que su luz soltara el bastón para poder salir volando de ahí.

—Pero… mi mamá dijo que si quieres a alguien es normal besarlo — acoto firme Jamie apretando más la madera —nunca menciono nada de la edad y yo te quiero… mucho… demasiado —sus ojos al fin soltaron dos gruesas lágrimas.

—Jamie, el cariño que sientes por mí no es… ¡Por MiM! No puedo besarte y punto — concluyo Jack, sus sentimientos estaban experimentando un desconcierto arrebatador, una vorágine de sensaciones que lo sobrepasaban, tanto que sin proponérselo su cayado se cristalizo hiriendo la delicada piel de las palmas de Jamie.

—Auuch…—gimió el niño soltando el báculo y llevándose las manos al pecho mientras lo observaba desconcertado debido a lo sucedido.

—Jamie, yo… —quiso disculpase el espíritu de invierno.

Jamie simplemente pestaño varias veces antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Jack no lo siguió, porque no estaba sabía qué hacer cuando lo alcanzara. Esta era la primera vez en 300 años que alguien le pedía un beso y no creía que el motivo por el cual se negaba a darle esa muestra de cariño a su primer creyente estuviera bien fundamentada o incluso si debía negarse a hacerlo siendo que él también deseaba probar los labios de su luz.

.

.

 **2(DOS).**

Jamie cerró los ojos con fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo se encontraba pegado contra la pared mientras Pipa se acercaba lentamente a él con la intención de besarlo.

—No —grito en su mente el jovencito de ahora doce años para separarse abruptamente de su amiga de la infancia. —Yo… lo siento—se disculpó el castaño bajando la mirada al suelo y encontrándose para su amargura con la fría nieve que cubría todo el parque. —No puedo…

Pipa sonrió tristemente antes de negar con la cabeza y depositar un tímido beso en la mejilla del castaño.

—Siempre me has gustado Jamie —y con aquella declaración ella se marchó sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

Jamie se quedó estático sin saber que decir o si debía decir algo, se dejó caer sobre la nieve sin importarle mojarse y sus ojos se humedecieron al posarse sobre el lago congelado, el solo quería ser besado por Jack.

Una figura rápida se escabullo entre los árboles y Jamie alcanzo a distinguirla, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si soñaba cada noche con el dueño de la misma.

—Jack —grito Jamie con todas sus fuerzas —Jack…

Jack apretó los ojos, no quería ver al castaño, no cuando aún tenía fresca en su mente la imagen de Pipa deseando besar a la última luz.

—Ja…c… —y Jamie tropezó, su pecho dio de lleno contra la nieve, sus manos en un intento de detener su caída se estrellaron con fuerza y su rostro de lleno de barro.

Despacio se incorporó quedando sentado sobre sus piernas mientras con sus antebrazos buscaba limpiar su rostro por el que rodaban abundantes lágrimas.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Jack flotando hacia él sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente, estaba muy nervioso.

—No, no estoy bien —grito Jamie poniéndose de pie lo más decorosamente posible.

—Jamie, no puedes estar molesto conmigo por siempre… yo…

—Tengo doce años ¿ya puedes besarme?

Jack oculto su rostro bajo el flequillo desviando la mirada.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—¿Por qué? Ya crecí…

—No lo suficiente.

Jamie apretó los labios y como la vez anterior se marchó llorando a casa.

.

.

 **3 (TRES).**

Jack floto sobre Burgess sintiendo en el aire el tibio calor que anunciaba la primavera. Era normal porque la temporada invernal estaba por terminar, de hecho estaba a unos días de decirle adiós a la ciudad que lo vio nacer, morir, volver a nacer y enamorar…

Jack meneo la cabeza, él no podía estar enamorado porque era un guardián y los guardianes no hacen diferencia, ni tienen favoritismo para con sus creyentes. Un tanto frustrado se dirigió a su lago, tenía que pensar detenidamente sobre sus emociones.

Y a sus oídos llego la voz de quien abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

—Basta… basta… detente Áster… por... por favor… ya… ya no puedo… yo… voy a explotar…—se escuchó los jadeos de cierto niño que Jack conocía a la perfección y que pareció encender algo en su interior al escuchar el nombre de con quien estaba.

Jack se acercó guiado por los murmullos solo para encontrarse con una estampa que ni en sus peores pesadillas llego a ver.

Jamie, su Jamie jadeaba cansado sobre el regazo de Áster mientras Conejo jugaba despreocupadamente con los cabellos castaños del pre-adolescente, porque ahora Jamie tenía catorce años.

—Gracias Áster —dijo Jamie apretándose con cariño al peludo cuerpo del guardián de la esperanza, la verdad aquel ataque de cosquillas lo había relajado, ¿desde cuándo no se reía de esa forma?

—No hay porque darlas campeón —susurro suavecito dejando que su aliento rozara desvergonzadamente la frente del chico. A petición de Sophie, Conejo había ido a ver a Jamie, pues ella estaba muy preocupada de lo decaído que parecía su hermano.

Jack apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que pensó se estrellarían preguntándose —¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? Tantos años diciéndole que no debía convivir más de lo necesario con sus creyentes, que no era correcto tener favoritismos y muchas, muchas más trabas que le impedían estar cerca de Jamie para que ahora, él, el Conejo estuviera contradiciéndose.

—No me estoy contradiciendo —respondió Aster poniéndose de pie sin soltar a Jamie.

Jack se quedó sin habla, sin darse cuenta había hecho las reclamaciones en voz alta.

—Jack… —llamo Jamie intentando acercase al guardián de la alegría.

Jack aparto aquella pequeña mano de un empujón desdeñoso al tiempo en que le regalaba una mirada furiosa.

—Jamás voy a besarte —declaro con tal aplomo que Jamie sintió como su corazón se desquebrajaba en miles de pedazos. Trozos que fueron lanzados por una ventisca helada, la misma que elevo a Jack para alejarse de él.

—Me odia Áster —lloro Jamie apretujándose contra el Pooka mientras su alma se estrujaba de dolor.

Áster meneo la cabeza, había considerado muchas opciones del porque la luz de Jamie parecía cada vez más tenue pero jamás se imaginó que el motivo de aquella tristeza fuera precisamente el que debía proteger su alegría.

—Él no te odia —murmuro dolido Conejo sin atinar a consolar al niño que lloraba amargamente.

—Jack me odia porque yo lo amo —declaro sin tapujos mientras se desmoronaba entre los brazos de Conejo.

—Si esa es la razón, es un tonto —farfullo Áster afilando la mirada. "Jack Frost es un imbécil" pensó el Pooka haciendo círculos en la espalda del niño para calmarlo.

 **4 (CUATRO) CUANDO CEDIÓ.**

Se encontraban en pleno verano y Jamie sentía el calor sofocante asfixiarlo. Antes de conocer a Jack amaba la primavera, le agradaba el verano y toleraba el otoño, pero el invierno… pues pasaba sin pena ni gloria. Sin embargo, después de cruzar miradas con el gélido espíritu sus gustos cambiaron, ahora apenas si podía tolerar el calor. Prefería mil veces el frio, frio que le recodaba el toque de la mano de Jack sosteniendo la suya.

—Jamie vamos a la alberca —grito Pipa desde el patio, ella aún era su amiga y Jamie la valoraba mucho.

Jamie asomo medio cuerpo —lo siento, mi madre quiere que haga unos encargos, será otro día —respondió intentando sonar jovial.

Jamie con ahora dieciséis años era un joven por demás atractivo, su tristeza habían dejado marcado su crecimiento así que la mayoría de sus amigos eran por mucho más altos que él. Pero en realidad no importaba, tanto Monti como los gemelos lo querían y cuidaban. Pipa aunque se la pasaba haciendo bromas sobre su estatura y la delgadez de su cuerpo adopto una actitud de hermana mayor.

—Bien, te veré mañana —dijo en forma de despedida la chica.

Jamie asintió y volvió dentro. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero tampoco estaba de humor para salir.

Ellos, sus amigos lo habían notado, como su alegría se fue esfumando hasta quedar solo un amago de lo que fue, una vil replica sin brillo de su sonrisa real, pero ninguno dijo nada, tampoco lo presionaron para que volviera a ser el de antes, simplemente se conformaron con tenerlo cerca esperando para ayudar en cuanto Jamie lo pidiera.

Sophie entro al cuarto, sus bucles dorados brincaban en todas direcciones debido a la energía de la niña.

—Jamie, llévame a parque —más que pedir ella ordenaba, porque sabía que de otra forma le estaba dando la oportunidad a su hermano de negarse. —Áster va a dejarme jugar en la madriguera.

Y esa sola mención hiso a Jamie ponerse en pie. Shopie sonrió tristemente, Jamie haría cualquier cosa por ella y más si se trataba, como en este caso, de que pasara tiempo con su guardián favorito.

—Vamos, no debes hacer esperar a Conejo.

Mientras caminaban Jamie parecía perdido en la nada, su mirada antes luminosa apenas si destellaba en presencia de los guardianes, porque Tooth y Norte habían hecho visitas recurrentes a la última luz después de que Conejo les contara sobre los sentimientos de Jamie hacia Jack.

—Áster—grito loca de emoción Sophie corriendo a abrazarse del Pooka, que apenas tenerla a un rango de distancia aceptable la cargo sobre sus hombros.

—Hola Jamie —saludo Conejo despeinando los cabellos castaños del adolescente.

—Hola Áster —respondió sujetando de la mano que lo despeinaba y soltando un suspiro satisfecho, si pudiera desearía mantenerse cerca de cualquiera de los Cuatro Grandes porque de esa manera aseguraría que jamás dejaría de creer y así, cuando Jack volviera podría verlo.

Estaba asustado, cada año que pasaba en lugar de festejar la llegada de su cumpleaños Jamie lloraba del miedo que le provocaba pensar que ese podía ser su último año, su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Jack, para disculparse por haber insistido, en intentar forzar a Jack a darle algo que no puede regalarse con liviandad.

—¿A qué hora vengo por ella? —pregunto Jamie como buen hermano mayor.

—No debes preocuparte, la llevare a tu casa —respondió Aster —Sería bueno que fueras con tus amigos a divertirte.

Jamie asintió y sonrió. Áster inmediatamente leyó la hipocresía en su gesto, no, Jamie no pensaba ni por asomo hacer caso a su recomendación.

Jamie salió del parque a paso lento, cada día parecía pesarle más el pecho, el corazón.

—Mami es Jack Frost —se escuchó a una niña como de tres años que inocente señalaba el cielo.

Jamie se giró buscando con la vista al albino hasta que por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a reconocer la sudadera azul de espíritu.

Sin pensarlo corrió en esa dirección. —Jack —grito desesperado, —Jack… Jack… —después de casi una hora buscándolo ya no estaba tan seguro de haberlo visto, quizás solo era su imaginación haciéndole una mala pasada. Su respiración era errática y sus piernas le temblaban debido al esfuerzo.

Con un suspiro profundo decidió irse a su casa. Estaba ya en la entrada del parque cuando sin cavidad a duda lo vio.

—Jack —gimió Jamie corriendo detrás del espíritu y el alma se le fue del cuerpo.

Fueron si acaso diez segundos. Diez segundo en que su vida encontró un punto final. El ruido de las llantas al frenar, el choque del metal haciéndose trizas, así como el llanto de un bebé y el grito desesperado de la madre se unieron al tumulto de voces que los espectadores.

Una carcajada tétrica se alzó por sobre el escándalo de voces que se lamentaban y que sin embargo a pesar de su volumen solo pocos lograron captar.

Áster apareció con Sophie en brazos, sabía que debía estar ahí, algo dentro de él gritaba la palabra desgracia y ese sentimiento siempre iba acompañado de un nombre. Pitch Black.

—¿Que ha pasado? —pregunto Tooth revoloteando arriba de la cabeza de Conejo al tiempo en que miraban abrirse el túnel de luz que anunciaba la llegada de Norte. —Sentí a Pitch, fue un escalofrió en la espalda lo que me hizo pensar que está de vuelta.

—Yo también lo sentí —declaro Norte acercándose a sus amigos.

Sadman no tardo en apersonarse uniéndose a ellos coincidiendo en sus comentarios.

—¡Vaya! Parece que de verdad soy una amenaza si apenas aparecer ya los tengo reunidos frente a mi.—se burló Pitch.

—Vuelve al oscuro agujero del que saliste Pitch —ordeno Tooth elevando su varita en forma de amenaza.

Picth Black agacho la cabeza, elevo las manos como pidiendo tregua acentuando el gesto con una leve reverencia.

—Me voy —declaro el ser oscuro para el asombro de los cuatro guardianes que dieron un paso al frente listos para enfrentar cualquier truco que el señor de las pesadillas tuviera preparado, pero el Coco solo sonrió ladino. —De todos, por fin se ha pagado.

Ninguno supo de qué hablaba, ¿se apagó qué? hasta que Pitch se hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo de Jamie que yacía en medio de la calle. Sophie busco soltarse de un solo movimiento para correr hacia el cuerpo de su hermano sin lograrlo pues Aster la tenía bien sujeta.

—Pitch —grito Norte lanzándose en su contra.

Demasiado tarde reaccionaron, pues el Coco desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Tooth fue la primera en tocar el cuerpo laxo de la última luz mientras de sus ojos violetas derraban lágrimas.

Áster soltó a Sophie para que ahora si pudiera ir junto a su hermano y Norte, Norte simplemente se arrodillo para acariciar la cabeza de quien represento en todo su esplendor la fe.

—Todos están aquí —murmuro Jamie a duras penas consiente.

—Así es Jamie… te prometimos que siempre estaríamos para ti —sollozo Tooth

—¿Esta bien? —pregunto Jamie y ellos se miraron como si buscaran respuestas y entonces el muchacho hizo el esfuerzo de mover su cuerpo y descubrir en su regazo a un niño de tres años que temblaba.

Pitch lo había engañado haciéndolo pensar que era Jack y no solo a él, sino a cualquier niño que se topara, por eso cuando el pequeño de tres años lo siguió y el albino alevosamente atravesó la calle, Jamie supo que ese no era Jack.

Los autos intentaron frenar al ver al bebe cruzando la avenida y la madre grito asustada, desesperada, y Jamie hizo lo único que podía hacer pues era el más cercano al chiquillo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y tomo al niño entre sus brazos para intentar evadir los autos que chocaban entre sí.

—Jamie… —grito Jack al llegar. No pregunto por lo ocurrido simplemente toco con suavidad la piel del muchacho que poco a poco perdía su tibieza.

—Jack —murmuro Jamie y sus ojos brillaron de dicha al contemplar al espíritu invernal. —Lo siento…

—¡Ey! Tranquilo chico, todo va estar bien—dijo Jack intentando sonar lo más seguro posible. —y porque te disculpas, tu eres y siempre serás el primero en la lista de niños buenos de Norte.

Norte asintió con sonrisa paternal.

Jamie sonrió tristemente —Por amarte como lo hice… por no querer conformarme con ser uno más de tus creyentes o tu amigo… yo…

Jack se inclinó para acallar a Jamie con sus labios, un contacto tan deseado por ambos que les hizo vibrar el espíritu y solo con ese gesto ambos sintieron por escasos segundos como el tiempo se detenía.

—Yo también te amo Jamie —confeso justo cuando la última luz se extinguió en un suspiro.

.

.

.

.

 **EXTRA**

El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último. Frase de Paul Géraldy Poeta y dramaturgo francés.

.

.

Jack entro dando piruetas por el cristalino pasillo de hielo, material que dejaba pasar sin problema los rayos del sol y los convertían en arcoíris multicolores que iluminaban con majestuosidad la cúpula que se encontraba resguardada tan celosamente al fondo.

Era como entrar al mismísimo Palacio Garnier u Ópera de París, hasta los candelabros fueron hechos de tal manera que fueran una réplica exacta en hielo y lo que debían ser las velas fueron remplazadas por polvo de hada que Tooth se ocupaba de mantener brillante. Más adentro se alzaba para el asombro de cualquiera, una enorme escalinata de dos ramificaciones por las cuales circulaban un sinfín de diseños de juguetes que Norte traía cada cierto tiempo y que conducía a la sala principal en donde la construcción alcanzaba su máximo esplendor.

En medio, justo al frente una estrella naranja brillaba cual sol haciendo floreces las miles de plantas de distintos colores que Áster planto imitando a los jardines colgantes.

Con suavidad Jack floto hasta quedar frente a la luz, con delicadeza y sentimiento deposito un beso sobre el hielo, hielo que conservaba y dejaba ver la figura atrapada desde hacía varias décadas de un jovencito castaño que parecía solo dormir.

—Hola Jamie —saludo Jack dejando que sus blancas manos acariciaran el hielo reforzándolo, endureciéndolo para evitar que el tiempo pasara por el niño sellado en la helada prisión. —Afuera es verano, el sol brilla y hay risas cerca en las costas. Tooth vendrá a visitarte pronto, me ha prometido traer tus memorias…

Un silencio se hizo y Jack no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima deseando ver abrirse esos hermosos ojos que siempre lo cautivaron con su brillo, anhelar volver a escuchar la risa limpia e inocente de la última luz y pedir una oportunidad más para responder afirmativamente aquella pregunta que Jamie le formulo a sus escasos ocho años.

" _Jack ¿puedo besarte?"_

—Áster está muy entusiasmado le ha prometido a Sophie traerla a verte antes de que… tu sabes, su vida termine. Porque Sophie este año cumple ochenta y aún puede verlo, es más te sorprendería al saber que Conejo dice que es la mujer más bella del planeta. Él la ama… con todo su ser.

Aunque nunca como yo te amo a ti, pensó Jack deleitándose al observar con hambrienta devoción la exquisitez del rostro del jovencito. Jamie era hermoso, cada parte de él era perfecta tanto física como espiritual y la prueba estaba ahí, la luz de fe que llego a salvarlos aun brillaba con la intensidad que ellos, los guardianes, en especial Jack se negó a dejar que el cuerpo de Jamie fuera enterrado bajo tierra.

En su lugar el espíritu invernal creo aquella edificación fantástica que poco a poco sus amigos fueron llenado de vida, como si Jamie se hubiera convertido en un pequeño príncipe encerrado en su castillo de hielo.

Como si esperar el beso de un príncipe para despertar de su letárgico sueño.

—Debo irme —suspiro alejándose un poco —Pitch ha vuelto… pero no te preocupes, el jamás sabrá que estar aquí, que aunque logre que todos los niños dejen de creer nunca podrá vencernos porque la tuya, tu fe nos mantendrá vivos. Tú fuiste la última luz y ahora… eres la luz eterna.

Con agilidad sorprendente deshizo el camino por el que había entrado, atravesó el pasillo y cuando salió una enorme piedra cerro el paso ocultando el castillo de hielo del pequeño príncipe.

—Volveré pronto Jamie —Se despidió como si el niño pudiera escucharlo. —Te traeré un regalo…

La risa liviana y bella como el repiqueteo de los cascabeles del trineo de Norte le llego a los oídos, Jack se giró buscando de donde había provenido pero no hayo a nadie.

No lo había porque no existía ser en el planeta que pudiera llegar a ese lugar tan aparado del polo. Quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

—Te estaré esperando siempre…. Jack…

Fin.


End file.
